


В дороге

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Нафото.





	В дороге

Харви за рулём машины - редкость. Но на что не пойдёшь ради такого помощника, как Майк Росс? Даже на то, чтобы взять старенькую машину его подруги, и поедешь в ливень на загородную заправку, где Майк умудрился получить по голове мороженной курицей от бывшей жены их клиента и сломать руку...  
Харви покосился на сидящего на соседнем сидении Майка и поджал губы, чтобы не выдать умиротворённую улыбку. В салоне машины пахло духами Дженни и лимонным освежителем, мотор чуть слышно урчал в такт блюзу, льющемуся из приёмника.  
Майку хотелось, чтобы дорога никогда не заканчивалась: ехать вот так было очень спокойно и хорошо, даже боль в руке почти утихла. Росс посмотрел на дорогу и широко улыбнулся - над серой полосой мокрого асфальта искрилась и сияла яркая радуга.


End file.
